Ouran Host Club: American Shift
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: Picking up where the Anime left off, the Host Club is in full swing again! Especially with a certain new member from overseas who decides to give her hand at Hosting with encouragement from the other members. Joint fic with Twi-chick34, rated T for language, and possible moments of heart-throbbing intimacy.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The First Day**_

The scholarship I have received has made me happy, but I'm confused how an american girl like me could be noticed by such a prestigious school. Hi, my name is Hazel Disraeli, a female american transfer student from San Francisco, California.

*** Flashback***

It was just a normal day at my home when I walked in the door and my mother sat at the table, with a shocked expression on her face. "What is it mom?" I remember asking her. She said nothing, but just handed me the letter that changed my life.

_Dear Parents of Ms. Hazel Disraeli,_

_From the community of Ouran High School in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan we could like to invite_

_Ms. Hazel to study abroad and attend Ouran High School. There is no cost to you, due to the _

_fact that Ms. Hazel's grades are so exceptional that they have surpassed all students in her_

_grade and class. So, due to her hard work we offer a once in a lifetime opportunity to attend Ouran _

_High School under a full scholarship that shall pay for both high school and college. _

I couldn't believe it at the time, even my mother called the number on the letter and the person the phone confirmed the offer.

*** End Of Flashback***

So here I was, in Bunkyo, Japan, living in a dorm house, (because my mother and father had really good positions with their jobs back home) standing before the largest school I had ever seen in my life. It was large, pink, and castle like. My nerves were on an all time high, and my heartbeat was fast and so not helping the nervousness. So, with one quick breath I made my way into the school, getting looks from all the students here, I wasn't surprised that they were staring, I mean… I'm an american and they're Japanese.

When I finally reached the inside of the building I made my way to the main office. I had made a decision to come here early in the summer and went to a school to learn Japanese so I was prepared, though there were some things "only a few" in Japanese that I didn't understand, I tried my best to listen for words I understood. I finally made it to the top floor where the office was located, and I was confronted by Mr. Suoh. The man whom had invited me to this school, and would be paying for my entire education. He also suggests for me a certain club located in Music Room 3. I'm average with an instrument, and I told him as much, but he'd told me that it hardly mattered anyways since it's not a music club. Beyond that he refused to say more.

And so now I stand in front of the door he'd told me how to find. I'd overheard girls talking about a Host Club Somewhere in the school. I'd never heard of a Host Club, and personally have no idea what it insinuates. I make myself a mental note to investigate later. For now I just open the door.

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club," a small group of voices chorus. The moment I walk into the room, I am faced with six men and one female, she was dressed as a male, but I could see that she was a female.

"Oh well hello sweet beautiful lady. I must say, you are a beauty." I'm beautiful? But I'm boring… an american girl, normal. My hair is Raven black and my eyes are a bright ocean blue. Many people in America called me a freak of nature, so I never considered my exterior appearance to be beautiful. "My name is Tamaki, I am sad to say that I have never seen you around before…. what is your name milady?" Said a blonde, he looked like the leader of this club, due to the throne he sat in surrounded by seven others. At first when he spoke to me she seemed like the flamboyant, egotistical and dramatic type.

"My name is Hazel Disraeli. I'm a transfer student from America." I whisper nervously under my breath. I looked down at my feet. This was one trait I hated that I had gotten from my father, shyness. When I looked back up, it looked as if everyone was intrigued in me all of the sudden.

"Well, It's nice to meet you milady, and may we be the first ones to welcome you to Japan. As I said, I'm Tamaki, the tall man with glasses next to my throne is Kyoya, whom is the co-founder of this club. The identical twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the extremely tall gentleman behind the chair is Mori, the small lolita boy is Honey, and the gentleman one the other side of my throne, his name is Haruhi." I nodded, and looked over towards Haruhi. And I laughed, "What is it that I said milady?"

"Oh, it's not what you said, it's that I know Haruhi isn't a boy sir." I said, in a whisper. His eyes widened, and he cocked his head to the side.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you can just tell by looking at her eyes, and her feminine facial features, it's not that hard to find out sir. But, I'm going to guess that for this club, you pretend that she is a male, and I respect that and will not tell a soul." I said, crossing my hand over my heart. I looked over and watched Kyoya slide his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Ms. Disraeli. It's great to know that there is someone we can trust here. May I ask what brought you to this room?" I nodded.

"Yes, well. Chairman Suoh has asked me to come to this club, and see if it was a club I seemed interested in joining, and it is. You all seem like fun and I would love to get to know all of you. If you would like to get to know me." Kyoya nodded, with a smile upon his face.

"Well, why not join us at the sofas for some tea and Cake?" Honey said, walking up to me and gently pulling me towards the sofas. I smiled, he was such a cute little boy… but wait, wasn't he a third year student? Well, none the less he was a cute man. He reminded me of my brother, who had passed a couple years ago, he was just like Honey, kind, sweet, and sensitive.

I shook the thoughts of my brother from my head, and willingly followed.

I sat there there with them for maybe an hour, watching the Hitachiin brothers woo girls by acting all… I think the term is Yaoi. Honey is simply adorable acting like a kid, Mori the ever-watchful protector. Haruhi seems to be really popular, rivalling Tamaki. I wonder how they would react if they knew she's really a girl.

I couldn't help but notice though that Kyoya doesn't entertain guests, instead just moves between Hosts like a manager, or a butler.

When he came by our table I couldn't help but ask the question on my tongue. "Kyoya, could I join the Host Club?"

Tamaki seemed to have heard me from across the room, and pretty much danced over to me with a glittering smile.

"Why such a delicate flower among us, so bold to bloom as the sun crests the the horizon. Such an ambitious flower cannot go ignored, only cherished. As king of the Ouran host Club i hereby accept your request, and pronounce you our very first female Host!"

The twins perk up at his sides. "Don't you mean Hostess?"

Kyoya writes something in his notebook, "A Hostess would be good for business. We would attract male students as well, more than doubling our current guest average.

Suddenly the ground rumbles as a powerful motor raises a platform high in the air, and a young french lady speaks up. "Now hold the phone just a moment Tamaki! Anyone can claim to be a host, or a Hostess, but so few actually fit the title! What she needs…" She pauses dramatically, and then points at me, "Is an angle, a character type!"

"A character type?" I ask.

"Yes, a character type. Something that speaks your personality, so we can gain customers that like that kind of personality. I can see that you are the caring kind, kinda like Haruhi… and I see a sensitive side of you… mostly for animals am I right? You like people, but you also have an affinity for animals?" She knew me so well. "And on top of that, I see the inner side of you, dark when needed, ready to throw a punch when protecting a friend and we can't forget that you were so quick to know that Haruhi is really a girl" She whispered to me "…. I think your character type is… You're the caregiver type. You love people, you are warmly interested in others. You have the ability to gather specific, detailed information about others, and turn this information into supportive judgments. You have a special skill at bringing out the best in others. You are extremely good at reading others, and understanding their point of view. And you have a special gift of invariably making people feel good about themselves. And you are very dependable." My eyes widened at what she said… How was she able to read me like that? None the less this would be my role here, and I was glad.

"Ms. Disraeli,..."

"Please, Hazel." I ask. He smiles at me and nods.

"Ok, Hazel, before we make you part of the group I have questions about your you. Like where you in America you came from? A little about yourself? Like, a little about yourself, do you have siblings, pets, anything? It's just to get to know you better, and you may ask us anything you want to know about us as well." Kyoya said.

That kind of threw me for a loop, but luckily before i could open my mouth the door opened.

"Hey it's Casanova!"

"I told you, it's Kasanoda," a grumpy voice says. I turn to see a scary-looking guy glaring at the Hitachiin brothers. For some reason all the girls seem to fawn over him from their seats.

I look down, and in a harness connected to a leash is a large dog. It has wild black fur, darker than I've ever seen on an animal before. Kasanoda has a muzzle on the poor creature, and it jerks wildly to get away from him.

Tamaki screams, "WHAT IS THAT MONSTER?!" He looks ready to wet his pants in my opinion.

Kasanoda replies, "Something from my old man the other day. Some rival gangs have been causing trouble so he got me an attack dog."

I'm still processing that this guy is from a Yakuza family when I notice the dog has shocking blue eyes… I can't believe the beautiful look of the dog.

I looked at Tamaki and smiled at him. "Tamaki, he isn't a monster, he's a dog." I say calmly. He was truly a beautiful dog, he just needed to be groomed a little better is all. I walked towards Kasanoda and smiled, extending my hand to shake his hand.

"Hello Kasanoda, my name is Hazel, I'm a new transfer student to Ouran from America, it's great to meet you." Kasanoda stood there, looking shocked by the fact that I was saying hello to him… but why?

"Hi Hazel. To be honest it's weird for someone to just confront me, lots of people think that I am scary looking."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, apparently I have always had an angry look to my face." I didn't think his face was that bad.

"Well, I don't think you're that scary. I look on the inside instead of what's on the exterior of someone." I looked down towards the dog and smiled. "And who is this cute dog?"

"His name is Okami." I smile as I kneel downwards and gesture my hand forwards for the dog to smell my hand, to get my scent.

"Hi Okami, my name is Hazel."

_**Narrator**_

Okami was on the verge of insanity as far as he can be concerned. All day he was tied up, and frankly he hates the one pulling that rope tied to his back.

But the new one… There's something different about her. He sniffed at her hands as best he could through this annoying thing on his snout. Something about her scent was… oddly familiar. Perhaps it was the binding on his nose that made him imagine things, and so for the upteenth time that day he pawed at it to get it off.

It was almost like she could sense his thoughts because she carefully reached around his head, and suddenly the pressure was no more. She slipped it off his face, and he relished in the freedom to move his jaws once again. She made noises at his like most humans do, but instead of demeaning, or commanding she was soothing.

Okami decided right away that he liked this human, and pressed his nose to her cheek in gratitude.

Then the mean one gave the rope a firm yank, and Okami snarled at him. The female made noises at him too, and took it from him. Okami is starting to understand that these noises they make is some way of communication. Too bad he don't speak human, or he would have a few things to say to the ugly one too.

Then the loud blond one made sounds too that frankly hurt his ears. Whatever he said, it made the rest of them put their front paws together to make an annoying sound as a group. The one holding the rope though did not participate, instead she bended down to his eye level, and rubs him behind the ear… an odd, but comfortable gesture so he tilted his head to allow better access. Now that the binding is off his nose he could tell that he _did _recognize her scent, something in a brief passing during a bid for freedom.

Now the pack of humans began to go back about their own business, and the female, who the humans kept calling… Hazel, leads him to a long piece of furniture. She sat, and thumped a paw on the space beside her. He took it this means she wants him to join her so he stepped up beside her, and rested his head in her lap. He closed his eyes with a groan of pleasure as she took something made of metal, and pushed it through his fur. It scratched his skin under his fur, a sensation that almost put Okami to sleep.

If not for the incessant chatter of other females then he might well have…


	2. Chapter 2: The Hostess Hunt Begins!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Hostess Hunt Begins**_

_**Hazel**_

As this beautiful dog laid here, not sleeping, but resting peacefully, I looked over towards his owner, Kasanoda, and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Kasanoda… I.."

"There is nothing to apologize for, I just need to learn how to manage my dog better." I shook my head, "What? What is something I said? He seems to like you, maybe you could help me out. I care for this dog, but I don't know how to get a good bond with him and I don't know how to keep him well behaved."

"Well, Kasanoda, there was nothing really wrong with him in the beginning. Do want my help with him? Maybe I could help you with dog training, it can be called, Mission Train: Training the Owner." I said in a joking manner. This caused Kasanoda to laugh.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Well, it looks like the Hosts are waiting over there to come over here and talk to you. Again thank you about helping with my dog. Perhaps we should set training for after school, that's.. if you are available." I smiled my best smile possible and nodded.

"It's no problem Kasanoda, and I'm glad to help." Kasanoda nodded at me, before walking over towards some other girls, and in his place the hosts came to sit around me. None of them looked upset with me, which I was glad about. "Sorry about that." I say, just in case they were upset with my actions, but just weren't showing it. I looked at them all, as they all looked shocked to see the animal in a peaceful state in my lap. Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"There is nothing to apologize about Hazel. You stopped the disturbance of an unwanted problem." Kyoya stated, giving me his host smile. Tamaki then just ran to me and pulled me into a sideways hug to avoid disturbing Okami.

"And Hazel! That smile you just gave Kasanoda, was the perfect Hostess smile! I'm so proud of you!" I looked at him and giggled a thank you to him. I then heard Kyoya clear his throat in a way to get my attention. I looked at Kyoya and he began to speak after he gave me a nod, "So Hazel, to continue our previous conversation… what about it? What's America like? Do you have any pets? Siblings? Anything interesting you would like to tell us about yourself? And again, we will gladly tell you anything about us."

When Tamaki went to pet Okami, Okami chomped down on his hand. "AH! Hazel! Help! Get the dog off me!" Tamaki cried. I gasped and looked down at Okami and did one trick to get a dog's teeth off of Tamaki. I looked down at Okami and used my thumb and index finger and placed my thumb on one side of his snout and my index finger on the other side and gently, but firmly squeezed and Okami's mouth was pried off of Tamaki's hand. I looked at Okami and gently took his snout into my hand and made him look at me, I was making sure to not hurt him, "Okami, that's bad. You can't bite people. No more." I said, in a tense voice.

Okami's face then had a sad expression, and I wrapped my arms around him, "Don't be sad Okami, you just need to know not to bite people, Ok." I looked at Tamaki. "And you need to be more careful. I'll be helping Kasanoda on training both him and Okami, but until them I will need help from you to be careful around him. Ok." I asked, in a calm voice, receiving a nod from Tamaki.

"Thank you Hazel." I nodded, and then prepared myself to tell them about my life in America, I just wouldn't go into detail unless that asked what I meant by something.

"You're welcome Tamaki, and to answer your question Kyoya, I'm from San Francisco, California, and my grades top those of my class, and all of the country, that's why I was invited here on a scholarship. I have two brothers. My older brother is in college in America, majoring in Biology to become a biology professor. But my younger brother passed away three years ago. I had cats and dogs at home, and that's all I can really tell." I saw shocks on their faces, and Honey's became sad.

"I'm sorry about your little brother Hazel-chan." I smiled gently at him, and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Honey, he was suffering for a while, and now he's somewhere where he isn't in pain." Honey's face became confused.

"Hazel-Chan, what had he suffered from?" I knew someone was going to as that, might as well be honest.

"Well, he was suffering from stage two leukemia and went through treatments for four years. He died three years ago at the age of eleven."

Nobody was quite sure how to process that, but I could almost see the sympathy rolling off them. For a group of troublemakers they really were nice people.

"It's fine," I assured them. "It's like I said, he's in a better place now, and no one would want anyone to linger on their passing too much. I still mourn him, but i don't let that stop me from living my life."

As I said all this I gently rubbed a hand over Okami's head. I spotted his tail wagging a little on the other end of the couch while he gave my free hand an affectionate lick.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Haruhi looking down at me with a smile, "I told myself the same thing when my mom passed away. I gotta say I'm proud of you Hazel."

Kyoya cleared his throat again, "Touching as this is we are still on the clock people, it's not polite to ignore our guests for very long." The others dispersed except for Kyoya who held me back for a quick word.

"Now it hardly seems fair that the Host Club has only one official Hostess, Hazel. After some thought, and a brief discussion with our manager Renge, I've decided to leave you with a very important task. Here I have a list of female "Character Types" that I would like you to keep an eye out for…"

He adjusted his glasses, and then reads from his notebook, "Firstly we have the Caring/Compassionate Type which you fit pretty well. though considering your affinity with animals I'm tempted to label you as the Mother Nature Type."

He turned a page, "Next there's Honey Senpai's female counterpart, the "Little Sister" Type. Preferably of smaller stature, this sort of person will tap into the brotherly side of every man, and poke at their protective urges somewhat. Of course like all our members she has to be cute to look at."

He scanned another page, "Then there's the opposite, the "Older Sister" Type. A patient woman with a caring, empathic side to the slights of others. What sets you apart from this type is that you tend to be a bit shy around new people at first according to your personality profile. In a way I suppose you could say that this type is Mori Senpai's " He looks up from his notebook, "Both these types should attract male guests who have either longed for a sibling, wished for a "perfect" sibling, or have simply lost a sibling in the past."

He turned the page, "Now back to the list, next we have the "Shy Girl" Type. Generally not very social, but pretty nonetheless. I've noticed on several occasions how the typical male finds a blushing girl of similar age grouping attractive. This one might be a bit hard to acquire, but I have faith you might find someone. Might I suggest looking in the library?"

He tapped yet another spot on his open notebook, "And lastly we have the "Imperial" Type, otherwise known as the Dominant Type. Shocking as it may sound, some men actually take pleasure in being somewhat subservient. Personally I don't see the appeal, but I'm trying to cover as many grounds as we can with this search to truly attract most of Ouran Academy's male population."

He closed his notebook with a snap, "Naturally all these women must be trustworthy to keep the Host Club's secret as we've elected to trust you. Can I count on you for this?"

"Of course you can Kyoya-Senpai." I responded with a host smile and a slight blush.

"Ms. Hazel. That blush was perfect for the shy-type. Now why don't you head down to the library and try to get some clients?" Kyoya suggested, I complied with a nod and got up only to hear the dog whimper after me. I turned around to face Ōkami and smiled at him, leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be back Ōkami. Lay down and rest." I then left the room to go to the library.

_**Narrator**_

Okami stood to follow Hazel, but the tall one she had been talking with grabbed the rope on his back, and made odd, smooth commanding tones. Okami was tempted to bite this one too, but he could feel a calm about the human that simply unsettled him. Best not to take the chance, this one might be dangerous.

He looked towards the door, ears and tail drooping. The one holding the rope calls something out, and the short one with the rabbit toy takes the rope from him before leading Okami out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shy Type!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Shy Type**_

_**Hazel**_

As I made my way towards the library I began to think of ways to lure customers to me. Idea after idea sprang it's way into my mind. Such as sitting there, the bookworm type, the study type, the study buddy type, the opinionated type, and then last but not least, the nature type. But to play these types, I had to look the part. So before leaving the club room I walked towards Kyoya, "Hey Kyoya, sorry to bother you, so you have any cos-play props?" He looked at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"But you're supposed to go get clients, not dress-up. So why would you need the props?" I smiled.

"Well, to attract clients, I need to play the part. In the library you would see mainly study people, or people who love books, so I need to look the part. I mean… isn't that what you do here anyways with the female guests? Cos-play?" Kyoya looked impressed as he nodded and pointed towards the changing room for the hosts only.

"They are in the changing room in the closet. Knock yourself out. Just remember that we already have an angle working for you with Okami. If you want to attract customers simply use him, but what I'm asking you to do is find more Hostesses for the club."

"Yes Senpai. Sorry." I bow before heading out the door towards the library to find some girls that would best fit the descriptions Kyoya gave me.

Once there I was surprise by how _not _quiet it was in here. It was like it's just another hangout spot for these rich kids. I scanned the students around me, but no one was really eye-catching. I checked the school map, and noticed there were three libraries. Maybe one of the others were quieter?

No such luck, the next two were just as noisy as the first, and with no one really fitting the description Kyoya gave me. As I walked down the hallway I saw Honey Sempai through one of the windows taking Okami for a walk. I paused, and leaned out the window to watch.

I wasn't there for long when I saw a girl sitting on a stone bench, reading a book. I saw her fidget as Okami, and Honey got close. Curious, I made my way down into the small garden walkway below.

She didn't even notice as I walked up. "Hello?"

She jumped, and looked up at me. She had wavy blond hair, glasses, and a book resting in her lap. She had a slight flush on her cheek, and some little voice in my head told me that this was the kind of girl Kyoya was looking for.

I extended a hand, "Hi there, I'm Hazel, a new student here."

She shook it, "I-I'm Yukari Ichinose… I'm new here too."

I smiled, "Oh how nice, maybe we could be friends then?"

She looked down, and fidgeted, "Y-yeah… friends…"

"Hazel-chan!"

I looked over to see Honey, and Okami coming back. Okami wagged his tail as he trotted up to me, and put his head in my lap. I smiled at Okami, and slowly ran my hand gently from the top of his head to the end of his tail, receiving a dog like purr of approval. "S-So, Hazel, where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were new here, where did you move from?" Gawked at me, almost as if she were trying to find out my darkest secrets.

"Oh, yeah, I moved here from America. What about you?" Shock was visible on the girls face before she answered me.

"Oh, I'm just from Okinawa…. if you don't mind me asking… what's… what's America like?" I smiled.

"Well… it's very different from here, the food, the culture, everything, but to be honest, I'm starting to like it here better than America. Almost no one here is rude for no reason, and it seems that everything and everyone here has a healthy lifestyle. I'm really liking it here. What about you, is Bunkyo different from Okinawa?"

"Well, yeah, Bunkyo is a lot busier than Okinawa. Okinawa is a small town, very quiet. But I agree it is nice and quiet here." After a brief moment of conversation I felt I could probably ask her if she would be interested in joining the Host club by being a hostess… I just wasn't sure to approach her correctly.

Honey offered me Okami's leash, "Okami's such a good boy!"

I giggle, and rub Okami's head, "I know."

Yukari looks down at Okami, and slowly put a hand towards him. He sniffs her fingers for a moment before licking them. She smiles, and Honey stares at her with wide eyes. "So pretty…"

Her blush gets deeper, and she hides her face behind a book. Honey Senpai pokes the head of his toy rabbit under her book so its looking her in the face. "You should join our club! My friends call me Honey, and this is Uza-Chan!"

She squeaks, and almost drops her book, "Um… nice to meet you both…" She practically stares at Honey for a full minute, and then I say, "We would like to have you in the club. Why not come with us to have a look?"Yukari gave us one slowly, nervous nod and followed us towards Music Room #3. When the chatter from the room became louder as we got closer, Yukari cringed.

"What's wrong Yukari?"

"I'm sorry… I'm just nervous." Unexpectedly, Honey gingerly took Yukari's hand in his. This caused her to blush a light pink.

"Don't worry Yukari. I know it's crowded, but we're with you. Come on, you never know, you might make more friends." Honey said in his adorable lolita voice. Without a word she nodded and followed us into the room. I looked towards Kyoya and I politely gestured for him to follow us towards his area of the room, which was surprisingly vacant.

"Hello fair lady. My name is Kyoya. Pleased to meet you." He said to Yukari, as he bowed and shook her hand, earning a blush from her. "Yes, if you are interested in joining our club, you will be perfect for being one of our hostesses."

"How many Hostesses are a part of this club?" She asked.

"Just you, and Ms. Hazel ma'am." He said, with his best Host smile. Yukari nodded as she looked around the room as if she was examining all the things going on.

"What will I do as a Hostess?"

"Well it's fairly simple actually. You get male clients that request to meet with you and you keep them company. If you would like you can go around and examine our individual Hosts and our Hostess for examples? Oh, and the rumor of a Hostess has spread rather quickly Hazel, so you currently have a list of clients waiting for you."

I nodded, and went to sit on a deserted couch that I was pretty sure hadn't been there when I first came in the room. They must have brought it in along with the coffee table when I agreed to join. A young man sat in an armchair beside the couch, watching as Yukari, and I sat on the couch. Okami jumped onto the couch, and laied next to me with his head on my leg again. I rubbed his head while I talked with my first client, listening to his worries, and being sympathetic with a smile. I did my best to assure him things would get better while providing a winning smile. As he stood to leave I saw the other Hosts giving me a thumbs-up.

Yukari squirmed in her seat, "You seem so confident… I'm not sure I could do that. This probably isn't the club for me after all."

I put a hand on hers, "Don't say that Yukari-chan, you'll do just fine. From what Kyoya tells me some guys prefer a girl like you."

She looked like she didn't know quite how to take that when Kyoya came over, "Sorry to bother you, but it appears one of our guests has actually requested Ms. Ichinose. Congratulations Yukari, you have your first client before you're even a full-fledged Hostess."

Her face turned red, and smoke came out of her ears, "Oh no…"

I rubbed her shoulder, "Don't worry, just be yourself, trust me." She nodded as she followed Kyoya to another couch that wasn't there before. Jeez, do these guys have a supply closet filled with these things?

_**Narrator**_

Yukari felt like she was sweating bullets as she sat at the couch, a tea set in front of her on a table. She tried her hardest to remember the confidence Hazel seemed to carry herself with, but she knew she was shaking as the boy sat down beside her. He was so handsome, this had to be a dream. Why would _any_ boy, let alone this hot piece of man next to her, want to talk to her?

She froze, _did she really just think that?!_

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

She just about jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, and nodded with a nervous chuckle. Her hands tremble as she pours him a cup of tea, just about dropping the pot.

"Would you like me to help you," he asked in an amused voice.

She shook her head, "I-I-I got it!" She swallowed hard, and poured herself a cup. She was relieved to see that she hadn't spilled any. "S-s-sugar?"

"Yes please." He gave her a smile, no doubt meant to calm her, but it just made her heart beat so hard…

By the time the boy left she felt like fainting. She staggers over to Hazel, and grips her by the hands.

"Haaaaaaaazeeeeeeelllll," she whines. "I can't do this, my nerves are fried!"

Haruhi pats her shoulder, "There there, it's all in your head Ichinose-chan."

Tamaki nods, and runs a hand through his hair, "But of course! What man couldn't help but enjoy the company of a blushing young lady? It makes a man fell desired, regardless of the truth. Yukari Ichinose, as of today you are the club's second hostess, our Shy Type Hostess!"

CHOMP!

While Tamaki freaked out, and tried to dislodge Okami from his hand again, Yukari was praying to whatever gods were listening at the moment to help her see this through.


End file.
